In Death We Part
by Emily-Kun
Summary: “You were there for me when I died. I thought I would return the favor.” L answered. LxLight Warning: Death


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or this pairing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or this pairing. If I did Light would have not died, Near would have been shot and Light and L could go off together and have awesome buttsex with one another. **

Light panted heavily as he limped down the factory way as fast as his injured body could take him. Blood was spewing out from his wounds. His vision was blurring but he didn't stop moving.

At this moment in time tears began to leak down Light's cheeks. He chocked on a sob due to his erratic breathing. Light was extremely terrified.

He was going to die. He could feel it deep inside. How could this have happened? Light's intentions were purely righteous.

Yet something inside him told him it may have started out that way, but now, now he truly had turned into a murder.

He chocked on another sob and stumbled over his feet. He didn't let that slow him, he kept on moving. Fear consuming his being of what would happen if anyone caught him now.

As Light moved something sent a shock wave coursing through his body. Light shifted his gaze to his right just in time to see himself.

Not just himself but a version he had almost forgotten. The version of himself that was once sweet and gentle. Not the version that was Kira, world renowned murder.

Light finally understood the feeling of death. He felt his body shutting down. His eyes were becoming heavy and half lidded. Was this the kind of feeling, no the kind of pain he had bestowed on all those murder victims?

Light found he could barely go on. He craned his head to the side, desperately searching for a shelter of some sort. He caught glimpse of an opening in one of the factory buildings.

Quickly shuffling to the door, Light peered in. Taking notice in the large staircase in front of him, the weight of his body was becoming increasingly unbearable by the second.

He limped over to the stairs, his body immediately collapsing on the stairs. He let out a glow groan of pain. Light relaxed his tense muscles, letting his gaze drift forward.

"Is..this..w-what it's like…to..die?" Light questioned in a voice that sounded both soft and scared.

He realized no one could hear him. That's when the reality set in, Light was going to die, alone.

A tear slipped down his slow paling cheek.

"But…I-I..don't want..to..die alone." He whispered, feeling tears spill over from his eyes.

"But Yagami-kun. You aren't alone." A soft but deep voice announced.

Light glanced towards the source of the voice. As his eyes locked with the image which the voice came from, confusion and disbelief swam through his mind. A heavy feeling was now coursing through his chest and stomach.

"L…?" He manage to force out.

There in front of him, stood a faded version of L. The ghost like L slowly moved to Light's side.

"Hello Yagami-kun." L greeted.

Light simply gazed at him, too many thoughts swimming in his head. He didn't know how to respond.

"I don't…understand. How are you…..Why are you…?" He couldn't find the right way to phrase any of his questions. Everything was already confusing, this was simply madness.

"You were there for me when I died. I thought I would return the favor." L answered.

Light felt a warm sensation spread through his body. Someone was still thinking of him, someone was still caring about him.

"I'm also here to guide you to where you'll be going. You won't be alone anymore Yagami-kun." L promised, a slight smile resting on his pale lips.

Light gazed up at him in awe.

Something happened next that Light would have never expected. L's ghost lips descended upon his own. Light still not exactly understanding the situation kissed back rather gently.

Light stopped kissing L when he felt something wrong with his body. He didn't know when it happened but he suddenly felt himself going into cardiac arrest. In other words, he had just had a heart attack. There's only one explanation, Ryuk…

L looked down at Light, a sadness showing in his gray eyes.

"Don't be scared Yagami-kun, I'll be here by your side from now on. Just relax and it'll be over very soon." L assured Light.

Light had no voice to use to respond. Life was draining quickly from his body. The most he could even manage was a small nod.

L smiled and gently stroke the side of Light's face.

As Light's eyes began to close and he exhaled his last breath. One last year escape his eye. Sadness once again filling his body as he came to realize something important.

Even if L followed him, they could never be together. Light had used the Death Note, meaning he could neither go to Heaven nor Hell, also meaning L could not stay with him. No matter how much Light wanted it. That was his true punishment, not being to be with one man he loved, and the only man that would ever love a murder like him.

**This was actually the shortest story I have ever written. I'm sorry it ended sadly but I just wanted to write a story with a sad ending. Well I hope whoever read this enjoyed if I'm not, I am now sad. :**


End file.
